Diagnóstico: Amor
by sakurachibi2
Summary: Não sei fazer resumos...
1. Chapter 1

Olá!!

** Gostava de escrever uma fic da série "Dr. House M.D." mas gostaria imenso de saber se vale a pena pois ainda só existe uma fic com o casal Chase/Cameron... Se houver alguém disposto a ler avise-me okay? Assim levo a minha louca ideia adiante. Ideia esta que envolveria ou o casal House/Cameron, House/Cuddy ou o casal slash House/Wilson (ficaria ao vosso critério). Por favor só têm de dizer ****sim**** ou ****não**

****

Beijinhos e espero uma resposta!!

****

****

****


	2. Capítulo 1

**Diagnóstico: Amor**

**Disclaimer:** As personagens da série Dr House, M.D. não me pertencem apenas tomei a liberdade de as utilizar para me divertir um bocado. :)

**Aviso:** É uma fic Slash o que significa que existe uma relação entre personagens do mesmo sexo.

* * *

O dia não estava a começar nada bem. A chuva constante não parecia querer abrandar e o trânsito podia ser traduzido em uma só palavra: Infernal. Wilson suspirou e desviou o olhar da janela para observar o condutor que nesse momento apertava com força a buzina, talvez na esperança que assim o carro da frente andasse. O que não resultou.

Chegaria atrasado ao hospital, ele quer era considerado um médico exemplar e tudo por culpa de House. Por que motivo lhe tinha mesmo emprestado o carro? Faria uma nota mental para não voltar a cometer o mesmo erro. Agora estava ali num táxi com um cheiro muito suspeito e a ouvir uma música que possuía tudo para ser radioactiva.

No dia anterior House passara o tempo todo a chateá-lo até que ele cedesse e lhe desse a chave do carro para a mão. Nunca o deveria ter feito! Devido a isso este encontrava-se parado na berma da auto-estrada aparentemente avariado. Tinha de começar a seguir os seus instintos, era o melhor.

Como conseguia o seu amigo ser tão insuportável? Por mais que tentasse não conseguia fazer com que a parte humana de House tomasse o controlo. Era um caso perdido... O melhor seria chamar um exorcista. Sorriu com o pensamento. Ultimamente House tinha de aparecer até nos seus pensamentos. Será que não podia ficar um instante em paz?

Foi resgatado das suas reflexões pelo som do seu telemóvel. Pelo visto a sua ausência não tinha passado despercebida a alguém. O mais provável é que esse alguém fosse Cuddy... Abriu o telemóvel e leu o nome. Devia ter escolhido uma carreira de vidente em vez da de médico.

-Olá Cuddy. – disse.

-_Onde estás? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Estive à tua procura pelo hospital inteiro e nem sinal de ti. _– a voz de Cuddy surgiu preocupada.

Wilson sorriu, era bom saber que pelo menos uma pessoa se preocupava com ele, uma vez, que para House poderia morrer que este só se apercebia disso uns longos anos depois. Está bem, talvez estivesse a exagerar... mas o que acabava de pensar não se afastava muito da realidade.

-Estou preso no trânsito, parece que com toda esta chuva ocorreram algumas inundações. – explicou.

-_Ah, fico mais tranquila. Como nunca chegas atrasado e não te encontrava... Bem, vou transferir as tuas consultas da manhã para o Dr. Richards._

-Obrigado, o Dr. Richards não se deverá importar. – declarou. Conhecia bem Charles Richards, de vez em quando discutiam casos juntos por isso não haveria qualquer problema. - Espero não demorar muito para...

-_Desculpa Wilson mas vou ter de desligar, aquela assombração sarcástica acaba de entrar no meu escritório. Até já_. – interrompeu Cuddy para segundos depois desligar.

Wilson ainda ficou a olhar para o telemóvel antes de o colocar no bolso das calças. Sabia perfeitamente a quem se referia a directora. O que quereria House daquela vez?

HWHWHW

-É melhor fechares o hospital, os fantasmas não são muito bem vistos. Coitados...

House fechou a porta, e sentou-se na cadeira em frente à secretária esticando a perna. Cuddy revirou os olhos e deixou escapar um suspiro o que fez House dar um dos seus típicos sorrisos. Era tão bom irritá-la e apenas tinha de aparecer à frente dela para isso!

-Não é necessário, basta te despedir. – Cuddy deu um sorriso de vitória.

-E perderiam o vosso melhor médico, ou melhor, a vossa assombração sarcástica mas unicamente competente. Não creio, seria mais fácil fechar mesmo o hospital pois o que seria dele sem mim?

House: 1. Cuddy: 0.

- Não devias estar a dar consultas?

Pronto, Cuddy tinha-se lembrado. Odiava aquelas consultas, eram uma completa perda de tempo. Qual era a graça de atender pessoas com uma simples constipação? Ainda se estivessem a morrer de uma constipação rara mas isso era muito improvável de acontecer por isso realmente não queria por os pé no consultório.

-Hum... – fingiu meditar enquanto batia com a bengala levemente no chão. – devia mas seria um desperdício gastar a minha inteligência com doentes sem importância.

-Cada vez mais egocêntrico. – observou Cuddy desviando os olhos de uns papéis até ao homem à sua frente.

-Ossos do ofício. – deu de ombros enquanto fingia estar resignado.

-Lamento dizer isto mas vais ter de atender TODOS os pacientes que estão na sala de espera.

-Todos? Mas são muitos! Estás cada vez mais cruel Cuddy, não tens pena de um pobre coxo?

-Desiste House, esse género comentário só resulta nas primeiras vezes.

- De mau humor? Espera não me digas... as tuas roupas estão a ficar cada vez mais apertadas.

-Hous...

-Vá lá, não precisas de ficar assim tão chateada, é normal que estejas a ficar gord...

-HOUSE eu não estou grávida! Tenho de dizer o mesmo todos os dias? – indagou Cuddy irritada.

-Estou a ver que continuas na fase da negação... está a demorar mais tempo do que eu pensava.

-O que queres desta vez House? Não vieste aqui só para começares a dizer parvoíces, ou sim?

Realmente o motivo que o fazia estar ali era o seu amigo e psicólogo privado. Wilson costumava encontrar-se no seu consultório e precisamente no dia em que mais precisava falar com ele este lá não estava. Que mal tinha feito para merecer um dia assim? Era tão caridoso... pelo menos o mais caridoso que conseguia o que não era muito mas enfim ele era médico não padre.

-Au essa doeu, eu nunca digo parvoíces. – disse ao mesmo tempo que colocava a mão no peito e balançava a cadeira para trás dramaticamente. - Falo sempre muito a sério, depois de todos estes anos já devias de saber isso.

-House se não queres pedir nada ou saber alguma coisa, faz-me um favor, vai para o consultório que tens muita gente para atender.

-Está bem, está bem, ganhas-te eu só queria perguntar se tinhas visto o Wilson, ainda não pude tomar o pequeno-almoço, sabes? – disse com a cara mais inocente possível.

-Quando vais deixar de lhe roubar as refeições? – inquiriu Cuddy erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-No dia em que não me obrigues a fazer as consultas. – respondeu House.

-O Wilson vai chegar atrasado, ficou retido no trânsito. – revelou Cuddy voltando a analisar o monte de papéis.

-Acreditas-te nisso? – perguntou. – A desculpa do trânsito não é muito originar, de certeza que está de ressaca... quem diria, logo o Jimmy.

Sabia que Wilson tinha dito a verdade, era demasiado perfeito para não ir trabalhar por causa de uma ressaca. Ele poderia estar quase a morrer que viria na mesma, levava a sua profissão demasiado a sério e era agradável com toda a gente, irritantemente agradável. Poderia fazer uma competição com Cameron...

-Quero que atendas no mínimo nove pessoas até à hora do almoço.

-Quatro.

-Não querias mais nada...

-Pois não. – interrompeu House.

-Sete pessoas, nem mais uma nem menos uma. – negociou Cuddy.

-Combinado. – Bem, sempre ouviria menos dois idiotas.

HWHWHW

Uma ambulância abriu caminho por entre os carros parando alguns metros mais à frente e Wilson viu a luz vermelha dos faróis contrastar com o dia cinzento. Afinal não havia nenhuma inundação mas um muito provável acidente.

-Estamos parados à horas e só agora aparecem os bombeiros, são uns incompetentes, eles e os médicos. Não se pode confiar neles... – comentou o condutor esticando o pescoço para conseguir ver alguma coisa.

Wilson não disse nada sobre o comentário. O condutor não era o primeiro que pensava assim e muito menos seria o último. Por vezes as pessoas esqueciam-se que eles não eram deuses, que também faziam parte da espécie humana e, como tal, cometiam erros como qualquer outro. O único que parecia não errar era House... Porque estava de novo a pensar nele?

Fazia já quase uma hora e a ambulância ainda continuava ali. O que se estaria a passar? O normal seria encontrarem-se nessa altura a caminho do hospital senão já dentro dele. Teria de saber o que estava a acontecer, poderia haver algum problema.

-Quanto tenho de lhe pagar? – perguntou.

O condutor olhou para ele confuso.

-Mas ainda não chegámos ao seu destino...

-Sim mas vou ver se precisam da minha ajuda lá à frente. – explicou e entretanto retirou a carteira do casaco.

-Deixe isso para os bombeiros é para isso que lhes pagam.

-Eu sou médico e podem necessitar de um. – concluiu Wilson.

O condutor abriu os olhos ao extremo, embaraçado talvez por ter falado mal dos médicos a ninguém mais ninguém menos do que a um próprio médico.

Quando saiu do táxi a chuva caiu sobre ele como pequenas pedras e a sua roupa ficou encharcada em um minuto. Deixara o chapéu-de-chuva no seu carro... Sinceramente aquele não era, de longe, o seu melhor dia.

Avançou até à ambulância. Muitas pessoas formavam um círculo quase perfeito em redor do suposto acidente de viação e comentavam uns com os outros sobre o que observavam. Wilson forçou passagem até encontrar-se frente a frente com o que tinha ocorrido. Ficou algum tempo estático perante o que se apresentava no seu campo de visão. Havia destroços por todo o lado e dois carros, ou o que restava deles eram serrados pelos bombeiros no intuito de conseguirem retirar as vítimas do seu interior.

-Preparem uma maca, eu e o David vamos tirar a criança pela janela! – gritou um dos bombeiros.

Wilson aproximou-se dele e olhou para a pequena criança coberta de sangue deitada no assento de trás. Precisava de cuidados médicos imediatos.

-Sou médico... – declarou como se isso respondesse a todas as questões que lhe poderiam colocar.

-Óptimo, ajude-me.

HWHWHW

Abriu a porta da sala, espreitou lá para dentro, respirou fundo pedindo paciência e entrou. Uma rapariga de aproximadamente 16 anos, sentada na maca balançava as pernas para a frente e para trás.

-Sei que a escola não é das coisas mais divertidas que pode haver mas daí a preferir um hospital a elas. Que estou eu a dizer, um hospital é muito melhor do que ouvir velhas desdentadas a falar de assuntos soponíferos.

-Eu não faltei às aulas de propósito. – defendeu-se a rapariga indignada.

-Oh, claro que não. – concordou House ironicamente.

A mandaria embora o mais depressa possível... Sabia o que tinha e isso não lhe provocava o mínimo interesse, além disso, estava com uma fome enorme. Se Wilson não aparecesse depressa teria de recorrer ao almoço de Chase e correria o risco de ser contaminado pelas bactérias loiras dele. Estimava demasiado os seus neurónios recorreria antes ao almoço de Cameron.

-Ultimamente não consigo comer nada de manhã sem vomitar, ando mais cansada do que o normal...

-Atraso da menstruação. – interrompeu House.

-Sim. – anuiu a rapariga dando ênfase com um assento de cabeça.

House aproximou-se da rapariga, baixou a voz num sussurro e disse:

-Vou contar-te um segredo. Eu vejo... não pessoas mortas mas sim que vais ter um grandeeee problema.

-O que... o que é que tenho?

House sorriu e afastou-se da rapariga sentando-se na cadeira. Escreveu alguma coisa numa folha de papel e deu à paciente ainda com o mesmo sorriso de burla.

-Preservativos? – perguntou, completamente corada, depois de ter lido o papel.

-Daqui a nove meses começa a pensar neles. – aconselho House retirando o seu _Game Boy_ do bolso do casaco. Tinha um nível para passar...

-Ainda não me disse o que tenho.

Concentrado no jogo particularmente difícil, House suspirou.

-Estás a desconcentrar-me, perdi uma vida. – disse. – As gravidezes estão a ficar cada vez mais perigosas, agora até afectam o cérebro.

-Eu to... tou grávida? – indagou a rapariga com uma voz rouca e surpresa.

-Oh yeah.

-Mas não pode ser...

-Claro que pode.

-E agora?

-Sou médico não conselheiro.

-Os meus pais vão me matar. – confessou com uma voz sufocada.

-Boa sorte na escolha do caixão.

-Estou a falar a sério.

-Ora, eu também. – declarou num tom sério. – Bem, agora que já sabe o que tem pode ir embora.

A rapariga saiu da sala e passado uns minutos bateram à porta.

O que teria o próximo idiota? Será que não podia estar sozinho com o seu querido _Game Boy_?

A porta abriu-se e House esqueceu o seu aborrecimento momentâneo. Estalou à gargalhadas, não pensou viver o suficiente para assistir a algo daquela magnitude. Wilson acabava de entrar na sala completamente molhado e sujo com manchas nitidamente de sangue. Mas esse facto não o fez cessar o riso, se o seu amigo conseguia estar completamente erguido e sem uma expressão de dor na cara então é porque não era nada de grave.

-Queres um Vicodin? – perguntou mostrando um frasco cor-de-laranja.

* * *

Vai ser a minha primeira fic Slash por isso todos os conselhos serão mesmo muito bem vindos!!!

Bem, espero que não esteja assim tão péssima...

Obrigada por terem lido!! Beijinhos


	3. Chapter 3

**Diagnóstico: Amor**

**Disclaimer:** As personagens da série Dr House, M.D. não me pertencem apenas tomei a liberdade de as utilizar para me divertir um bocado. :)

**Aviso:** É uma fic Slash o que significa que existe uma relação entre personagens do mesmo sexo.

* * *

Wilson não respondeu, apenas ficou a observar o homem que ria às gargalhadas enquanto lhe estendia o tão conhecido frasco de comprimidos. House comportava-se, na maior parte do tempo, como um completo adolescente rebelde que tem por maior passatempo infringir tudo o que começa pelas palavras "Não podes...". Era revoltado e não demonstrava o que realmente pensava, o que sentia... todo ele era formado por armaduras de desprezo perante o que acontecia à sua volta, não dava qualquer sinal de se importar com algo, mas Wilson sabia que apesar de escassos esses sinais existiam, erguiam-se disfarçados de comentários sarcásticos com o objectivo de ferir os que tomavam coragem para lhe falar, mas, mesmo assim, eles realmente estavam lá.

Apesar de conhecer House há já algum tempo ainda não conseguia descodificar o que se passava dentro daquela cabeça geniosa que possuía a capacidade de ter quase sempre razão. Como era possível? Como funcionava aquele cérebro? Como via ele as coisas? Como era ser House? Sempre frio, arrogante, irónico e possuidor de um controlo tal, que tornava todas as suas reacções imprevisíveis perante qualquer acontecimento. Nunca se sabia o que esperar dele... Uma caixa de surpresas, esse era House.

-Podes voltar a guardar o frasco. – disse enquanto passava uma mão pelos cabelos completamente molhados.

House encolheu os ombros e colocou o dito frasco dentro do casaco.

-Eu tentei... – concluiu.

Não era todos os dias que via o seu amigo como o via nesse momento. Estava com curiosidade em saber o que havia destruído o estilo perfeitamente perfeito que costumava ter Wilson. Teria caído dentro de uma piscina? Não, era muito improvável, o hotel onde este se hospedava era medíocre e a menos que a referida piscina fosse de plástico, a causa de todo aquele espectáculo era outro. Hum... talvez o dia não fosse tão mau como esperava...

-Não se costumava praticar natação vestido dessa maneira. – comentou House voltando a atenção ao seu _Game Boy_.

Wilson suspirou e abanou a cabeça em negação. Lá estava House com os seus comentários tão característicos. Olhou para a janela e observou as numerosas gotas de água a baterem contra o vidro numa tentativa falhada de o conseguirem derrubar.

-Está a chover, é por isso que me encontro assim. – explicou.

House seguiu o olhar do amigo até à janela. Realmente sim, agora que reparava, estava a mesmo chover... Como é que não tinha dado por nada? Precisava de dormir mais, já nem tinha a noção do estado do tempo e tinha vindo de mota! Teria de aumentar as horas de sono até depois do meio-dia.

-Vou trocar de roupa. – avisou Wilson preparando-se para abandonar a sala.

House levantou-se, guardou o _Game Boy_ e aproximou-se de Wilson. Teria de continuar a jogar mais tarde... depois de ver a sua série favorita, claro. Agora era hora de...

-Okay, mas primeiro vamos comer, estou à séculos à espera de um pequeno-almoço, tem misericórdia!

Até quando teria de sustentar House? O salário do seu amigo era tão bom quanto o seu, porque continuava a ter de lhe pagar o pequeno-almoço?

-Podes ir comer mas eu vou primeiro aos balneários.- disse.

-Não posso ir sozinho! – House olhou para todos os lados como se verificasse se estavam mesmo só eles dois dentro do consultório e continuou. – Tu sabes que planeiam fazer um complô contra mim, podem misturar veneno para baratas no meu comer. Mas, se fores comigo, eles sentir-se-ão intimidados e não farão isso.

Wilson riu.

-Tinhas mesmo de inventar uma história tão longa? – inquiriu.

-Sim. – anuiu House com fingida seriedade.

-Eu conservaria a minha criatividade para outras coisas. – declarou Wilson.

-Hum... mais precisamente para quê Jimmy? – perguntou maliciosamente House.

Wilson sentiu o rosto a ficar quente a uma velocidade espantosa. Não... não era possível... estava a CORAR! Desde quando ficava assim por qualquer insinuação maliciosa que fazia House? Devia ser do stress do dia... sim, certamente era isso a causa de reagir daquela maneira.

House estava dividido entre acreditar ou não no que acabava de perceber. James Wilson tinha mesmo corado? Pelo tom rosado das suas bochechas poderia deduzir que era exactamente isso. Mas por que motivo o seu amigo ficara daquela maneira? Não era a primeira vez que fazia um comentário do género... Além de molhado, Wilson não se encontrava nos seus cinco sentidos.

-E vou ficar com estava roupa molhada enquanto comemos? – Wilson baixou o rosto e decidiu mudar de assunto.

-Claro, ficas sexy assim.

Pronto, agora sim não havia a menor dúvida de que estava totalmente vermelho. E tudo porque House o chamara sexy... Um momento. Aquilo não era normal. House a dizer que estava sexy e ele a corar violentamente?

House riu e piscou o olho direito sedutoramente. Estava a resultar divertido provocar Wilson.

-Idiota. – proferiu o oncologista.

-Hei! Eu elogio-te e tu chamas-me isso?

-House, se não trocar de roupa "apanho" uma gripe e não convém.

-Oh, se for apenas por causa disso não te preocupes, eu estou aqui e é de conhecimento geral que sou um médico extremamente excelente!

Wilson não disse mais nada, às vezes era melhor ficar calado. Se continuava com aquela conversa só teria oportunidade de vestir uma roupa seca quando chegasse ao hotel por volta das 23:30. Deu as costas a House e saiu, por fim, da sala.

-Espera eu acompanho-te! – exclamou House apressando o passo para alcançar Wilson. Apesar de coxear conseguia andar rápido... ter uma bengala tinha as suas vantagens.

Manteria os olhos atentos, ainda não tinha atendido sete pessoas e não era uma boa ideia ser apanhado por Cuddy fora do consultório. Por outro lado, ele também precisava de se alimentar, por isso era compreensível que fosse com o seu amigo até aos balneários e depois ao bar, não é?

-Não tens guarda-chuva? – indagou de súbito.

Wilson parou de andar e virou-se para House.

-Tenho, mas adivinha... o meu carro AVARIOU depois que o devolveste e com a pressa e a fúria do momento esqueci-me do guarda-chuva dentro dele.

O oncologista voltou a andar.

House não sabia o que poderia ter feito para avariar o carro, a sua especialidade era outra coisa... motos. Então era por isso que Wilson estava tão chateado com ele. Na verdade já começava a achar estranho o humor de Wilson naquele dia. Ele costumava ser compreensivo, simpático, paciente...

-Lamento isso do carro, tens a certeza que ele já não se encontrava mal antes de me o emprestares?

-Tenho.

-House! – gritou alguém atrás de si.

Este fechou os olhos e e virou-se para trás ao mesmo tempo que os tornava a abrir.

-Será que não podem viver sem mim? – perguntou House à rapariga que trazia uma prancheta nas mãos e mantinha uma expressão séria.

-Uma criança de sete anos com náuseas, vómitos e diarreia é o nosso novo caso. – informou Cameron ignorando o que House dissera.

-E o que têm esses sintomas de especial? – inquiriu sem interesse desviando o olhar para Wilson que também tinha parado e observava a conversa dos dois.

-Já visitou vários médicos que lhe diagnosticaram a mesma coisa: gastroenterite, mas nenhum dos vários tratamentos resultou.

-Hum… - House ergueu uma sobrancelha pensativamente. – Façam-lhe análises, incluindo uma endoscopia para excluir uma possível dispepsia.

House começou a andar deixando uma indignada Cameron parada no meio do corredor a olhar para ele.

-Não deverias ser tão duro para eles. – aconselhou Wilson ao seu lado.

-A palavra duro não se adequa muito bem a esse tema, digamos que alguém tem de ensinar os pintainhos a voar... Oops, os pintainhos não voam por natureza.

-Figuras de estilo não resultam contigo. E além disso o que tem a ver "os pintainhos" com o que eu disse?

-Meu caro Jimmy, acho que ainda é cedo para saberes, quando estiveres preparado eu digo.

Wilson foi o primeiro a entrar nos balneários, abriu o cacifo e retirou umas calças cinzentas, uma camisa azul escura e uma gravata com riscas negras e azuis claras. Era a sua roupa de reserva, deixava sempre alguma no hospital para o caso de uma emergência e aquilo era uma emergência.

Viu como House se sentava num dos bancos e batia com a bengala no chão enquanto observava com extrema atenção algum ponto no cacifo em frente. Devia estar a reflectir sobre alguma coisa pois não havia nada de interessante num simples cacifo.

-Andar de táxi continua muito caro? – perguntou House ainda com o olhar perdido.

-Sim. – anuiu Wilson. – Mas podia ter sido mais caro se fizesse a viagem completa.

House observou finalmente o seu amigo com curiosidade.

-Para economizar preferiste fazer o resto do caminho a pé! Precisas de me pagar o pequeno-almoço por isso é compreensível.

-Houve um acidente grave entre dois carros similares e eu ofereci a minha ajuda aos bombeiros... regressei aqui de ambulância.

-És o meu herói! – exclamou sarcasticamente.

Wilson suspirou e começou a despir-se, já se encontrava há bastante tempo com a roupa encharcada.

-Qualquer médico teria tomado a mesma atitude do que eu. – declarou.

-Eu não.

-Mas tu não és qualquer médico.

O seu amigo estava em excelente forma física. House sentiu vontade de ajuda-lo a livrar-se da roupa e aproveitar para sentir a textura da pele que se demonstrava em toda a sua glória frente aos seus olhos. Querer tocar na pele de Wilson não significava nada de estranho, certo?

Abanou a cabeça com força para assassinar os neurónios que o fizeram pensar numa coisa daquelas e voltou a fixar os olhos no cacifo. Precisava mesmo de umas férias, de preferência bem longe dali e sem hospitais por perto.

-O que vais fazer neste fim-de-semana? – perguntou.

-Vai haver uma festa de angariação de fundos para a área de transplantes. – informou Wilson ao mesmo tempo que abotoava a nova camisa. – Não vens?

A verdade é que não, por acaso esquecera-se totalmente da "boa" ideia do novo amigo de Wilson... um tal de Dr. Rickman... não, Dr. Richards, isso Dr. Richards. Um médico imbecil que era ignorante ao ponto de se achar um bom especialista em oncologia. Ainda não entendia porque motivo Cuddy o tinha contratado. A diferença entre ele e um palhaço era mínima. Se bem que um palhaço era capaz de possuir uma melhor inteligência. O pior é que esse idiota tornara-se demasiado próximo de Wilson para o seu gosto.

-Vou, adoro esse género de festas. – disse com ironia. – Bem, a partida de tennis terá de ficar para outro dia então pois essas festas começam demasiado cedo. Necessitam do dia inteiro para conseguirem convencer alguém suficientemente estúpido ao ponto de entregar dinheiro...

-É uma causa nobre, sem essas "estúpidas pessoas", como tu dizes, não era possível salvar tantos doentes como os que se salva.

-Sim, sim como tu digas. – declarou House despreocupadamente.

Wilson acabou de ajeitar a gravata em frente a um espelho e vestiu a sua bata branca.

-Já podemos ir tomar o pequeno-almoço? – inquiriu House fazendo o seu melhor tom de súplica fingida mas que Wilson não era capaz de resistir.

-Sim, já podemos.

-Aleluia, começo a acreditar em milagres! – exclamou House. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se até à porta de saída.

Wilson abanou a cabeça com resignação. House nunca mudaria.

* * *

Obrigada pelos Reviews!!

Para os que queriam uma fic de House com outro par que não Wilson, peço muitas desculpas mas a maioria escolheu este par Slash e quem sou eu para ir contra a maioria né :P

Beijinhos!!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Diagnóstico: Amor**

**Disclaimer:** As personagens da série Dr House, M.D. não me pertencem apenas tomei a liberdade de as utilizar para me divertir um bocado. :)

**Aviso:** É uma fic Slash o que significa que existe uma relação entre personagens do mesmo sexo.

* * *

Esfregou os olhos pela enésima vez naquele dia. Precisaria de outro café se queria ficar acordado durante toda o noite. E convinha que conseguisse ficar. A festa de angariação começava dentro de poucas horas e ele ainda não tinha vestido o seu fato formal nem sequer tinha pensado em vesti-lo.

Encontrava-se sentado em cima da cama a analisar o historial médico de alguns dos seus doentes terminais. Ainda não sabia como aguentava lidar diariamente com pessoas que poderiam morrer a qualquer momento. Sorrir para eles e tranquiliza-los... Um lema que nem sempre era possível concretizar. Por vezes sentia inveja de House, queria encarar os seus doentes como se se tratassem de meros puzzles, mas não era capaz. Não conseguia esquecer que aquelas pessoas deitadas nas camas à espera que a morte as viesse buscar, eram seres humanos como ele próprio e mereciam todo o respeito possível da sua parte. Talvez, só talvez, fosse mais fácil ser frio perante as coisas e não pensar nelas com base em sentimentos mas sim apenas com a Razão. Porque não podia ele ser também assim?

Wilson largou as folhas que até aí estava a ler com atenção e levantou-se. Um café... teria de buscar outro café... o problema é que para isso teria de ir à cafetaria do hotel e não lhe apetecia. O serviço de quartos não estava disponível, infelizmente.

Suspirou. Apesar de saber que lhe traria consequências, deixaria o café para depois. Abriu o armário e retirou o smoking que costumava usar sempre que a ocasião assim o ditava. Estava em perfeitas condições, como todas as suas roupas: impecavelmente limpo e sem qualquer vinco...

HWHWHW

-Mais nenhuma ideia? – perguntou.

House tirou a tampa do marcador da boca e cruzou os braços para observar os _seus_ três médicos: Chance rodou a caneta por entre os dedos e Foreman trocou um olhar com Cameron.

-Deixaram as línguas em casa ou estão tão roucos que não conseguem falar?

Já estava com o traje vestido e pronto para ir à festa da hipocrisia. Ao principio tinha realmente decidido não comparecer mas como não havia nada mais para fazer naquele sábado... O tennis e todas as outras actividades não tinham interesse sem o Wilson. Como poderia se divertir sem ter o Wilson para chatear? Pelo menos na festa sempre havia muita diversão.

Deu as costas à sua equipa e analisou os nomes de possíveis doenças, escritas no tão familiar quadro. Sorriu. O motivo de estarem tão silenciosos foi por ter quebrado o "suposta" promessa que lhes fez. Havia lhes dito que poderiam ficar em casa nesse sábado e só teriam de aparecer no hospital no caso de alguma emergência. E agora ali estavam eles sem que, no entanto, houvesse uma emergência.

Tinha de admitir, chamara-os de propósito. Gostava de os enfurecer e revoltar, era a sua razão de viver!

-De acordo com os sintomas de Matt poderá ser Síndrome de Zollinger-Ellison. – disse por fim Cameron pensativamente.

Poderia ser… mas também poderia não ser. Hum… Se fosse realmente aquilo, tinha sido o caso menos interessante que passou pelas suas mãos. Tornava-o muito desumano desejar que fosse outra coisa qualquer? Bah, e o que importava ser era ou não desumano? A sociedade já o considerava assim porque não aproveitar?

-Não havia sinais de sangue nos vómitos. – comentou Chase.

-Pode ainda não se ter manifestado. – defendeu Cameron.

-Também não se queixa de nenhumas dores

-_Ainda…_

-Vá lá meninos, nada de brigas, caso contrário ficarão de castigo. Não querem isso, pois não?

Tanto o loiro como a jovem médica lançaram um olhar fulminante a House, que não se abalou… é claro.

-Que idade tem Mark? – perguntou.

-_Matt _tem 7 anos. Sei que geralmente esta síndrome se desenvolve em pessoas entre os 20 e 50 anos mas, de acordo com o que aprendi aqui, há sempre excepções à regra. – disse Cameron sustentando o olhar do seu chefe.

-Quero um exame ao ácido estomacal e um TC abdominal. Se for mesmo Síndrome de Zollinger-Ellison quase de certeza que tem de ter um tumor no pâncreas.

Cameron, Chase e Foreman se prepararam para abandonar a sala com cara de poucos amigos.

-Foreman. – chamou antes deste ultrapassar a porta.

-Sim?

-Tu vens comigo, temos uma angariação de fundos para assistir.

O neurocirurgião fez uma expressão confundida e ergueu uma sobrancelha agilmente.

-Não entendi. – disse.

-Não esperei outra coisa. Agora vamos que estou, ou melhor, estamos atrasados.

House apoiou-se na bengala e fez questão de começar a andar. "Fez questão" porque na verdade não conseguiu andar um centímetro, uma vez, que Foreman colocou-se à sua frente impedindo-lhe a passagem.

-Não disse que aceitava o seu pedido!

-Isto não foi um pedido. – esclareceu House impaciente.

Wilson devia estar à sua espera no mínimo à meia hora, o que não era muito bom. Quer dizer, se calhar até era... sempre disseram que era elegante chegar atrasado a um encontro, mostrava alguma classe. Não é que aquilo fosse propriamente um encontro mas quem se importava realmente?

-Não tenho traje. – argumentou Foreman veemente.

House, por sua vez, "revirou" os olhos e respirou fundo pedindo paciência. Pensou em muitos motivos para que Foreman não quisesse ir mas aquele não tinha mesmo passado pela sua cabeça.

-Esperava isso de Chase mas de ti... desiludiste-me! – fez a sua melhor cara de desolado. – Trazes traje todos os dias! Agora se não te importares podemos ir?

-Fui contratado como médico não como acompanhante! – exclamou Foreman com irritação.

Mudara o problema do traje para outro problema... House teve vontade de rir, quando começavam a aprender que não conseguiriam ir em seu contra? Pelo visto demoraria, o que era até divertido. Mas bem, parecia que a única hipótese de fezer Foreman ir com ele à angariação desse dia e não à que se realizaria num futuro bem distante era fazer o que fazia frequentemente, ou seja, "incomodar" o oponente. E foi o que resolveu por em prática.

-Isso soou estranho. – disse simplesmente, dando outro sentido ao argumento de Foreman e abrindo os olhos ao extremo em fingido choque.

O neurocirurgião apenas suspirou, retirando a bata e mandando-a rudemente para uma das cadeiras mais perto de si.

House deu um sorriso cheio de dentes. Resultou! Ninguém poderia ganhar-lhe uma batalha... Bem, nem uma guerra mas enfim...

HWHWHW

Wilson andava de um lado para o outro. De minuto a minuto olhava para o relógio e em seguida para a porta. Quando chegaria o seu amigo era um completo mistério para si. Só esperava que não se tivesse esquecido de o ir buscar ou mesmo de comparecer na festa. Tinha pensado ir de táxi já que o seu carro ainda não estava arranjado mas House com a sua "boa" vontade fez questão de ir com ele. Se House pensava que se sentaria naquele moto assassina estava muito enganado, oh sim... muito mesmo.

Olhou para o telemóvel em cima da cama mas reprimiu o impulso de lhe telefonar. Não se rebaixaria a esse ponto, esperaria um pouco mais, só isso. Passou outra vez pelo espelho e alisou novamente os fios de cabelo, mais por uma questão de hábito do que por verdadeira necessidade.

Ainda não sabia se tinha agido bem em persuadir House a comparecer na festa. Conhecendo-o como ele o conhecia sabia que era mesmo muito provável que ele montasse um "show" gratuito. Tal coisa não poderia acontecer, teria de controlar muito bem os movimentos do seu amigo.

Talvez fosse o destino ou mesmo uma coincidência, a verdade é que no instante em que abriu a porta para sair finalmente do quarto de hotel deparou-se com uns olhos azuis eléctricos.

-House?

Este revirou os olhos e entrou na habitação seguido por Foreman que mantinha uma posição firme e os braços cruzados.

-Quem mais poderia ser? – inquiriu House burlonamente.

-Sabes quanto tempo é que estive à tua esp... – começou Wilson. Estava chateado o que era completamente compreensível visto ter passado quase 1 hora a andar de um lado para o outro e a ponto de bater com a cabeça na parede. Okay, a última parte foi um exagero mas mesmo assim... Deu então conta de que não era apenas House que estava ali à sua frente... – Foreman? O que fazes aqui?

-Fui tecnicamente obriga... – iniciou Foreman.

-Ah, o Foreman fez questão de vir connosco! Não é simpático? Além do mais ele tem carro, já não precisas de fazer o sacrifício de "montar" na minha moto. – interrompeu House o que resultou num olhar fulminante por parte de Foreman.

Wilson olhou de House a Foreman e de Foreman a House e assentiu com a cabeça resignadamente. Não estava com disposição suficiente para psicanalisar o seu amigo nesse momento. Não acreditava muito na explicação dada por House e sabia que este fizera Foreman ir com eles por alguma razão, nem que fosse apenas para servir de motorista. Quando se tratava de House os outros eram sempre meios para alcançar os fins que ele tanto queria.

Saíram do Hotel e entraram num dos carros estacionados no parque de estacionamento. Não era uma viagem muito longa mas era uma viagem tensa. A causa eram os três homens que ocupavam o interior do automóvel e cujo humor não era dos melhores, quer dizer, House estava com um humor pelos céus mas este era "esmagado" pelo dos outros dois.

-Como está a decorrer o vosso novo caso? – perguntou Wilson depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

House apoiou a cabeça na mão esquerda e observou Wilson que estava ao seu lado. Para chegar a um consenso ambos tinham decidido tomar os assentos de trás. House havia preferido sentar-se à frente mas agora dava graças por isso não ter acontecido. Assim conseguia ver melhor as reacções do seu amigo.

-Depende. – respondeu simplesmente.

Wilson ergueu as sobrancelhas com confusão.

-Depende?

-Sim, se eu confiar na minha equipa já temos um diagnóstico mas como não confio... bem, não faço a mínima ideia do que o miúdo tem.

Viu como Foreman olhava para ele através do retrovisor e abanava a cabeça. Deu um sorriso de lado e voltou a atenção para o seu querido amigo.

-Adoras que te odeiem. – afirmou Wilson.

-Claro que não! Muito pelo contrário, só quero que me amem! Ama-me Wilson só tu podes ser capaz disso. – House piscou os olhos exageradamente para Wilson e reparou que Foreman voltava a abanar a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que girava o volante para a direita.

Por sua vez, o oncologista ficou com a garganta seca e sentiu a temperatura subir alguns graus. Ultimamente House costumava dizer coisas do género só para o envergonhar, o que ele realmente odiava. Sabia que era apenas na brincadeira mas e se alguém o ouvisse e pensasse que aquilo era verdade? Nem queria imaginar! Sabia que a sua vida amorosa não era das melhores mas ele gostava de mulheres! Não era gay nem queria que os outros achassem isso. Não que tivesse algo contra os homossexuais mas uma coisa era aceitar e outra, completamente diferente, era ser. E, pelo que sabia, o seu amigo nunca dera o mínimo sinal de o ser... ou sim? Não, nunca dera. House era hetero e ele também, tão simples quanto isso. Sendo assim porque tinha ele, logo ele, de corar violentamente quando House dizia aquelas coisas? Ora, porque... porque... porque sim.

Corar não provava nada. Era uma reacção normal quer fosse uma mulher ou um homem a causa disso, certo? Nunca se sentiu atraído por um homem e não era agora que ia começar, ainda por cima se tratando de House, o seu melhor amigo sarcástico que não conhecia outra coisa do que "ferir" as pessoas que tentavam se aproximar dele.

Mulheres. Morenas, loiras, ruivas... o que quer que fossem, ia passar essa noite na companhia delas! Já chegava daqueles pensamentos estranhos e perturbadores.

-A pensar na minha proposta?

Uma respiração quente perto do seu ouvido fez Wilson quase saltar de susto.

-Podes parar com essas coisas? – perguntou com aburricimento.

-Porquê? Deixa-te nervoso?

House sorriu encantadoramente. Sinceramente estava a adorar ver Wilson assim... sem saber onde se enfiar.

-Não se trata disso House, simplesmente estou a ficar farto dessas insinuações. Ouvir-te dizer isso já é estranho, agora imagina quando não só dizes coisas desse género como te referes a mim!

-Não queria incomodar a vossa... interessante... conversa mas de acordo com as instruções que deram, já chegamos. – anunciou Foreman.

Homens de smoking e mulheres com vestidos elegantes e caros conversavam alegremente enquanto começavam a entrar no Hotel onde seria a respectiva festa de angariação de fundos. Todo o ambiente era muito luminoso e agradável.

House suspirou e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos. Seria muito tarde para desistir de entrar na festa e voltar para casa?

* * *

DESCULPEM O ATRASO!! Sei que demorei séculos, não, milénios para postar o novo capítulo mas prometo tentar ser mais rápida para a próxima vez.

Muito obrigada pelos REVIEWS fico muito feliz ao recebê-los pois permite-me saber se estão ou não a gostar da estória. Mais uma vez lamento o tempo que tiveram de esperar... Beijinhos


End file.
